My Bittersweet Heart
by WriterWisherDreamer
Summary: Amaya Lovina Vargas meets Antonio Fernandez, who claims to know a lot about her and loves her. But Amaya's heart is sealed to the world after a tragic accident that she can't remember much of, and any memory prior to the accident was wiped from her mind. Can Antonio help her remember, or is it hopeless?


Regular dialogue.  
_Thoughts.  
__Dreams.  
**Yelling.**  
_

**_Because my imagination for all of my other stories decided to call it quits and move out, I recently got a new tenant. Her name is romance story ideas. Say hello. Here's the story._**

**_Also, if this looks as if it has been copied off of somebody else, please tell me and I will check that story to see if I read it. If I have, than I will delete this immediately. If anybody copies off of this story, please let me know. I will send them a strong letter along the lines of 'I worked my behind off on this story'._**

**_Thank you for your time. This story is in Amaya Lovina Vargas' point of view._**

**_I own all characters, except the mention of Lovino Vargas from Hetalia. Yay me._**

**_I do not own a Clannad tote bag. _**

Because I fell in love. That summer.  
I thought I'd hate him.  
Because he'd been in love.  
With me.  
Why did this have to happen?  
My foolish heart skips a beat at the mere though of his name.  
Antonio.  
Antonio Fernandez.  
His name haunts me, my heart foolishly beating faster.

Because I fell in love.  
That summer.  
I was almost positive she'd hate me.  
Because she had her life planned out.  
With somebody else.  
It made me angry, jealous even.  
My heart raced at her name.  
Amaya.  
Amaya Vargas.  
Her name calms me, my heart skips a beat at the mention of it.

Because we fell in love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six in the morning.

The first day of Summer break.

At McDonald's.

Because I was forced to drive my bestfriend here. Natalia Lovell, I will get you back for this some day. I swear it.

"Why did you make me do this?" I question her, gulping down my pancakes and munching on my southern style chicken biscuit.

"Because you were the only one awake."

"How do you know I was awake. I could've been peacefully asleep, dreaming of dinosaur unicorns crapping purple glitter and puking rainbows."

"Very funny. You always stay up all night on the first day of summer, and almost every day afterwards." She knew me too well. As I finished my food and downed my chocolate chip frappe, she was just finishing off her bacon, egg, and cheese bagel.

I vaguely remember getting up, saying 'I will be in the car dreaming of unicorns,' and nearly sleep-walking to my silver Ford f250. I worked my behind off for this baby, and if anybody tries to touch it, they have sentenced them self to death.

As soon as I closed and locked the doors of my baby, I was out like a light.

When I woke up, Natalia Lovell was banging on the door, screaming her lungs out to 'wake up and open the doors'. I yawned, unlocked the doors, and drove her home. Afterwards, being fully awake and with no longing to return to the place I, for some reason, call home, I drive around for a while. After about fifteen minutes, I see a nice little cafe that just opened up recently called Sugar Cubes.

I parked my awesome silver truck behind the cafe and walked in. A nice young woman seated me, saying somebody would be with me shortly and handing me a menu. The interior was beautiful, but it wasn't anything special. A small speaker in every corner was playing the same beautiful violin composition. I should come here more often.

"Hello, my name is Antonio and I will be your waiter today, what would you like?" A boy about my age came up to me, a nice smile, and sparkling green eyes.

"Just a bagel and a french vanilla coffee, please." I smiled at him, and after he wrote down my order, he looked straight into my eyes. I quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"S-Sure thing, ma'am..." He stuttered, and quickly left. I sighed, looking into my Clannad tote bag. Finding my sketch book and a pencil, I sighed happily. Thank god I remembered to bring my bag. I hate being bored.

12 minutes later, according to my watch, the boy returned with my order, blushing slightly.

"So...uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's a girl like you doing, all alone?"

"If you don't mind a slightly long story, my bestfriend woke me up at six in the morning and forced me to take her to McDonald's. I hate going home, so I drove around, saw this place, and came here." Why I am telling this to a complete stranger, I don't know. I just am.

"Well, that's rather eventful for the first day of Summer..." He grinned, and I smiled slightly back.

"So, uh...I'll be back to see if you need anything else...have a nice day."

"You, too...Antonio." His face turned red slightly as he walked away. Teasing this boy to no end would be fun, today...and I have nothing else to do.

Thus, I made the second worst decision in my life. I stayed at the cafe all day long, teasing the boy named Antonio.

~Lunch Hour~ Yay...

"So..uh...would you mind if I sat here during my lunch break...with you?" He smiled nervously, and I pondered the thought. It wouldn't be so boring if I had someone to talk to...

"Sure. I'm not waiting for anybody, so the seat's free." I smiled at him, and his face turned tomato-red.

Not long after that, we began to ask each other questions.

"So..what's your name? I'm Antonio Fernandez. No middle name." He smiled sheepishly.

"Amaya Lovina Vargas. If you're an anime fan, yes my middle name was named after Lovino Vargas from Hetalia. My mother loves anime to death, and my father's last name is Vargas." _Or loved, _I thought. I almost cringed at the word 'father'.

"I always loved that show. Yes, I do like anime, please don't call me gay."

"I'd never say such a thing! Anime is probably the best thing in the world."

"I think I'm in love with you." I would've thought he was joking around if he didn't look, and sound, so serious.

"Uh...excuse me?"

"I think I love you. I've never believed in love at first sight, but you...are amazing." He stated, as if it were the simplest thing.

"We...don't even...know each other?" It came out as a question, but I was almost positive we didn't.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we had Trigonometry together last semester, and my cousin is named Natalia Lovell." I just looked at him. Nat was his cousin? How?

"I...sorry for not recognizing you...I'm so sorry...but...I think I'm going to leave..." I grabbed my bags, threw a twenty on the table, and ran.

Cousins. Natalia. Antonio. Fernandez. Lovell. What? Unicorns. Rainbows. Emo skulls from awesome town.

Before I knew it, I was in my truck, driving anywhere and nowhere. I ended up at an abandoned park, locked all of my doors, and crawled into the back. I fell asleep instantly.

_**~Dream~**_

_"Natty! Natty, look!" I held out my hand to my best friend, showing her the big pink butterfly._

_"May-May, it's so pretty!" I smiled at her._

_"Natalia!" Natty whipped her head around, and saw a boy. She smiled and ran towards him, leaving me in the grass playing with a butterfly, who soon flew away. She came back over with the boy soon, introducing him._

_"This is my cousin, Tonio Fernandez. His real name is Antonio. This is my best friend Amaya, or May-May." She introduced us, and Antonio blushed as he shook my hand. I didn't remember this...was it a memory? From before that day? Did I ever really meet Antonio? I can't remember..._

_"Amaya? May? May-May! Wake up!"_

_**~Harshly thrown out of intense dream state.~**  
_

_"**AMAYA LOVINA VARGAS**!" _Natalia was banging on my doors. I unlocked them quickly, and she hopped in, locking them again.

"What's wrong, Nat?"

"You never sleep in your car in a public place, even if it is abandoned. Are you sick?"

"I...do you have a cousin? Name Antonio?"

"Yeah, how did you know. Antonio Fernandez. He was in our Trig class last semester."

"Have...have I met him before?" She looked confused. I don't even remember thinking the words, or why I said them

"I don't know...probably when we were younger." She worded it carefully, knowing what words trigger the pain.

"I met him today, at that cafe...Sugar Cubes. I like it there." I sounded like a child again, I knew it. She smiled softly.

"He does work there. Want to go back? I'll buy you some orange juice." I smiled and nodded, my child-like healing state coming through.

_**Sorry if that was too short. I wanted the first chapter to be quick and to the point so I can get on with the important stuff. The dream really was a memory, by the way, but she doesn't remember the dream, or memories before the 'incident'. It may seem cliche, but I assure you it'll be a very sad story, where a girl learns to love a boy after shutting her heart out to everyone. Amaya is sort of based on me, except I'm pretty sure I have all of my memories and I don't have a car. Or the smarts to pass Trigonometry. **_


End file.
